Truth Or Dare (A Riverdale Middle School Tale)
by Tif S
Summary: AU: The week before the start of fifth grade, Archie, Jughead and Betty are surprised when a new girl walks into Pop's and offers them invitations to a party. Little do they know how much these invites will shake up their small circle as they experience first love and strong friendship that could make middle school bearable...or a total nightmare. Bughead and Varchie endgame.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi, welcome to my first Riverdale story. I recently finished watching season 3 and wanted to try my hand at writing something. I love writing kid fics, so I figured I would give this slightly different story a shot. I do not think I will have any strange occurrences occur in this story and am striving for something slightly tamer with a lot of friendship and romance, though it is Riverdale so tough things may occur and I could be persuaded... hehe. I do not own Riverdale, that belongs to the CW and **_**_Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa, and is based on the Archie comics which I also do not own. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this beginning._**

* * *

**Truth or Dare (A Riverdale Middle School Story)**

**Chapter One: The New Girl**

_It was the last week of Summer break before fifth grade. Archie Andrews, Betty Cooper and I were currently doing our usual routine. Shakes at Pop's Chocklit Shoppe. Archie's dad Fred had dropped us off on his way to work at his construction company. Betty's parents were at work, her sister Polly was currently off somewhere away from us doing important eighth grade things (Betty's words), and a new face had just walked in the door._

_I fully expected it to be another of the attendees of the Riverdale middle school football camp, or one of the Blossom twins, but this was someone new. Someone not Riverdale in any way. And she was heading from the counter to our table._

* * *

"Jug, did you get an invitation yet?" He was snapped out of his work as the notebook cover was tapped with force and Betty looked at him.

"Invitation…?" Jughead questioned as he tore his eyes away, glancing back up to the new arrival and back to Betty. He knew what Betty was referring to, but feigned indifference, even a bit of confusion. Unlike Archie, who through years of hangouts and helping him out of confrontation. had an understanding of the difficulties he often had with the shallower crowd, Betty was of the assumption that a few forced interactions would change their perceptions. It wasn't her fault and it didn't change his opinion of her anyway, but it didn't make this time before school began any easier.

"We didn't," Archie said as he leaned back.

"_I _didn't." Jughead corrected. He'd seen the telltale envelope on Archie's kitchen table, sealed with a kiss and hidden semi-skillfully under a pile of bills and other important adult things. "It's fine Arch," He already knew the Blossoms didn't care for him. The extra and deliberate checks by Jason in the gym during basketball and as many other sports said as much. So why would he be invited to the back to school party?

Betty frowned.

Archie was about to respond when a new voice spoke.

"Hi, is this seat taken?" A girl with dark hair and eyes stood before them, eyeing the seat beside Betty, glancing to the pile of envelopes in her hand covertly every so often.

Betty looked to her friends then to the new girl and the envelopes in her hand. "Uh...nope, um..."

"Thanks," The girl smiled as she slid in.

Jughead blinked looking at Archie and Betty in surprise. "By all means," He muttered slyly.

"You're new aren't you?" Betty asked. "I've never seen you here before."

"Mom, Dad I just moved into the Pembrooke." The new girl replied. "I'm Veronica Lodge. But most people call me Ronnie."

"I'm Betty, that's Archie and Jughead." Betty introduced.

"Hi Betty, Archie, Jughead," Veronica greeted looking between the three. "Is Jughead a nickname?" She looked pointedly at the hat atop Jughead's head.

"Yes," Jughead said.

"Oh cool," She said surprising everyone by not asking for what. She shuffled the envelopes in her hand as if she were fanning out playing cards. "Mom's letting me have a party at the Pembrooke. It's Saturday if you can make it." The same day as the Blossoms' soiree, but then she wouldn't know that would she? She held out the envelopes.

Betty took one without hesitation and with a smile. "Thanks,"

Archie plucked an envelope as well. "Uh…thank you," It didn't go unnoticed that he looked at her slightly longer than necessary.

Jughead glanced sideways at his friend with raised eyebrows. He took one of the envelopes as well. "Thanks,"

"You're welcome," Veronica said. "She bounced slightly in the booth seat, seemingly undeterred by the fact that the group of three had already been established and in the middle of something for some time, and of the total outsider-ness of her appearance. "So what's good here?"

Jughead shook his head slightly as Betty began to rave about all of the shakes and the beauty that was ice cream and french fries. Well, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

_Tuesday was the day Veronica Lodge of the Pembrooke joined our small circle and that act of giving us those invitations would shake up Riverdale's social order in ways we hardly expected. Riverdale was a small town with traditions and rules even if they were unspoken, and Ronnie Lodge was a rule breaker. But we didn't know how much until the RSVPs started rolling in._

* * *

**_A/N: Like in the show, I will have narration by Jughead periodically to reflect the writing that he still does in this AU. How much, well that can change, but this story will primarily be in the third person. I'm flexible and will be accepting prompts and requests for this story as well so if you have any suggestions, I'd love to know and I'll credit you if any ideas get worked in. I'm so excited for this story, and I hope you enjoy it too. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey, chapter two is ready. Hope you enjoy. Still own nothing but my plot.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: RSVP (Riverdale's Surprise Various Parties)**

_As the week continued on, more envelopes piled up, some sealed with a Blossom red kiss and some a deep and chilling black as dark as the depths of Sweetwater River. But both made the kids of our town curious. No one ever planned a get together the same day as a Blossom event, not one on an official radar or to this scale. We were all talking about it, and that, well I think that had been Veronica Lodge's aim all along. _

* * *

Veronica walked into the Pembrooke with the ghost of a smile on her face.

"Someone looks happy Miss Veronica," The doorman, Smithers, greeted.

"Yes, I suppose," Veronica replied. She had arranged a day to go with Betty, Archie and Jughead to tour the town. Although her parents had grown up here, they didn't have a kids' eye view and Daddy, for some reason seemed hesitant to talk to many people, or people were hesitant to talk to him. She wasn't certain which. "Have any more RSVPs come in?" She asked.

"Several as a matter of fact," Smithers responded as he reached for the mail in question.

"Excellent, thank you." Veronica took the envelopes and went to her apartment.

The apartment was classy and the perfect setting for the upcoming party. There was a pool and a hot tub just outside, and there was more than enough room. She just had to speak to her parents about decor.

She began flipping through the invitations. Several yes's stared back up at her, including Archie Andrews, Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper. And from what she had heard, there was another party the same day, and many people who had already RSVP'ed to that one had cancelled at the last minute out of curiosity. This new school would definitely not be boring thanks to her parents giving her permission to do this.

She was surprised, but not entirely. She'd learned a long time ago how to get on Daddy's good side. It was a skill that she used unabashedly.

"Veronica, what have you got there?" Her mother asked.

Veronica looked up from the invitations to see her mother on the sofa with a glass of wine. "More RSVPs for Saturday," Veronica replied.

"Wonderful," Her mother said. "May I see?"

Veronica nodded as she handed the invitations to her mother.

In her excitement as she went to her father's study, Veronica failed to notice the smallest of frowns that appeared on her mother's face.

* * *

Archie had been able to get permission pretty easily to go to Ronnie's party, though he had noticed something questionable when he mentioned just whose party it was. It was the slightest crease in his dad's forehead. Being that it had just been the two of them in the last few years, Archie had become pretty good at reading his father's moods, but this one well it evaded him a bit.

"Lodge huh?" Archie's father asked."At the Pembrooke?"

"Yeah, Veronica Lodge. She says her parents are gonna be there." Archie replied.

"You can go, just...be careful." Dad said.

"Sure," Archie nodded. "Thanks Dad,"

"No problem bud,"

But there was a problem. Archie could see that. But before he could prod, he felt the cold wetness of a puppy dog nose poking at his hand. "Ready for your walk Vegas?" Archie smiled at the sight of his dog, patting his knee urging him to follow along. "Let's go!"

Archie grabbed his guitar case and his backpack before heading outside. He clipped Vegas's leash on grabbing a bag for the business of puppies placing it in his back pocket, his mind full as he made the walk he knew by heart. Vegas bounded along sniffing everything in sight and batting various flowers and blades of grass at his discretion. He wondered what his dad knew about the new family in town. He clearly knew something.

"Andrews!" Archie turned as coming down the path, he noticed someone familiar, Reggie Mantle. He was holding one of the black envelopes.

"Hey Reggie," Archie greeted, pulling Vegas's leash slightly to get him to stop. "What's up?"

"You get one of these?"

"Yeah, I did." Archie nodded. "For Veronica Lodge's party, going actually."

"For real?" Reggie looked at Archie curiously. "You're skipping out on Cheryl?"

"I don't see a problem." Archie shrugged. "Veronica's new and trying to make friends. It might be fun. Plus Jug wasn't invited. Ronnie invited him to hers."

"Dude, who cares? Bottlecap's a freak. You're nuts."

"His name's Jughead and he's not a freak." Archie said. No one at school really knew much at all about Jughead, not in a way that showed they talked to him anyway. Everything they got, they got from rumors: especially stuff about his parents and why his mom and sister ditched out. They loved that stuff. Archie didn't consider Reggie a bad guy, but he didn't really try much. He was part of Jason's crowd, and that meant he didn't have to. "Plus I think she might invite Cheryl and Jason too." They only needed one party. And it's not like it really mattered where.

"Alright Andrews, suit yourself. You trying out for the team this year? Didn't see you at camp." Fifth grade was the first year for football.

"I'm focusing on music this year." Archie replied. He hadn't decided about football by the deadline for the camp, and without it, he was behind the other guys. So as of now, he wasn't.

"You talk to Josie? Maybe she'll put you in her pussycats."

"Shut up," Archie scoffed.

"Well, it's not like you've ever played for anyone. Who knows if you're any good man? Anyway, gotta go. Later." Reggie waved.

"Later," Archie shook his head. He turned away and walked the rest of the way to Jughead's.

* * *

_Archie had had a passion for music since his mother had sent him his first guitar when we were seven. But he'd only ever played for me, Betty and his parents. No one else really took him seriously, but those of us that knew Archie Andrews knew he was. So what Reggie said cut deep, but it also made him consider. But not for long because the first order of business on every kid's mind was the war of the parties and whether new girl would survive to join our class for fifth grade. _

_But what we didn't know was that there was another angle and a history between our families that made the arrival of the black envelopes and the Lodges far more than just a question of which daughter of Riverdale's party would be more well attended._

* * *

_**A/N: So, Veronica told her mom about the RSVPs and Archie ran into Reggie on his way to Jughead's place. Since this is a prequel of sorts, an AUish prequel verse non high school type story, Reggie and Archie are not exactly friends **__**or any kind of teammates and **__**not exactly enemies without football so that kind of explains any slight changes to their dynamic that might be noticed here but I'm trying to work as close to the series' dynamics as possible. I may also be pulling in some elements of history that came up in the series and on the Archieverse wiki adapting and using some of it to create my own take to suit this plot. Also, there are some unnoticed by the kids' tensions going on where their parents are concerned. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Chapter three up. Still own nothing but the plot. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Social Code Breaking**

_My own battle of the invitations and getting permission to attend was not much of a battle, but Betty Cooper would unintentionally set something in motion that would place us on a bumpy and precarious path before the first school bell even rang. _

* * *

Betty Cooper was the typical girl next door, not much of a rule breaker or a social code breaker. Often she left her older sister alone, as that was an unspoken rule. But with the official start of middle school around the corner, and an established middle schooler in her midst, she saw an opportunity, and with her first middle school party, she wanted to consult an expert in the field.

She knocked on her sister's door, and was surprised when the music that was blaring lowered significantly and the door opened. "What?" Polly demanded.

"I need your help," Betty said entering Polly's room without an invitation except the one she held in her hand, another breach in the unspoken rules. "I have a party on Saturday, what's the dress code?"

"Did you tell Mom and Dad about the party?" Polly turned to her sister, hands on her hips.

"Yes, and Dad said it was okay because Ronnie's parents are gonna be there."

"I still cannot believe that you're not going to the Blossoms' party." Polly said. "You know you're going to start off on the completely wrong foot."

"I don't mind," Betty replied. "Archie, Jug and I are going to kill it anyway."

Polly scoffed. "Little sis, you've got a lot to learn. Fourth grade friendships never last into fifth."

"Says who?"

"Everyone," Polly said. She sighed. She had to give her sister an out, and she knew just how to do it. But right now, she had to play it cool. "Well come on, I'll help you choose an outfit."

The Cooper sisters went through their closets and chit chatted about nothing in particular as Polly Cooper taught her little sister the art of lip gloss and makeup that didn't make tweenage girls look like sad clowns. In the middle of the rendezvous, a text was sent out that was an atomic bomb waiting to blow.

* * *

Jughead was seated on the stoop of the trailer when he saw Archie walk up.

"Hey Jug," Archie greeted.

Jughead gave the briefest ghost of a smile at the sight of his best friend and the puppy scrambling eagerly to greet beside his master. "Hey Archie,"

Archie frowned. "Everything okay?"

"Guess so," Jughead reached out to scratch Vegas as Archie sat on the stoop beside him. His stomach lurched and growled as he thought of the empty fridge. Dad had just gotten back after a few days away. Of course no one could know that, but almost everyone assumed they knew. Jughead didn't really know what his dad did in those days away...or rather he chose to ignore it. Everyone in Riverdale knew what those colors on his dad's jacket meant, and loved reminding him just how much he didn't belong. _Southside Pride. Yeah right._

"I know what you mean," Archie said. His afternoon had been strange too. "So did you ask about the party?"

"No answer is a good answer," Jug replied. It meant he could make his own answer. "Already sent it in."

"Dude…" Archie raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"_Dude,_" Jughead rolled his eyes. "He was _drunk_."

Jughead said this so matter of fact like he said everything, and it sent a chill up Archie's spine. He wasn't stupid. He knew there was a reason Jug was always at his place, knew FP Jones was in some tough stuff. Late nights talking revealed a lot that Betty didn't even know. But it still caught him off guard, how Jug just accepted it like he accepted Jason Blossom and Reggie Mantle being dicks. Just accepted that his dad wouldn't be able to answer or provide the answer Jughead needed to hear.

"My dad can give you a lift," Was all Archie said in response deciding not to engage his other particular train of thought. He had to ask his father first. "Wanna head back to my place?" He asked.

"Sure," Jughead got to his feet, went up the step and opened the screen door to the trailer. "Dad! I'm going to Archie's!"

"Hey Archie!" His father's muffled slur could be heard mingled with exhaustion.

"Hi Mr. Jones!" Archie shouted. "We'll be back before it gets dark."

A sound that sounded enough like assent for the two young boys eager to get going grew fainter as the screen door slammed.

"Let's get out of here." Jughead said.

* * *

Jason read the text then read it again. **[Did you get invite to Veronica Lodge's party?**_] _He then looked at the ink black envelope on his dresser, one that had a matching set in his sister's room. This new girl in town had no idea what she had just done. He would almost feel bad for her...almost but not quite. Things in Riverdale were well established and it would fall back into place soon enough. He removed the card from the envelope and marked the box. New girl wanted a party she wouldn't forget. That's exactly what she would get.

He heard the knock on his door. "Jay Jay," Cheryl sniffed.

"Don't worry," Jason said. "We'll still have a party."

* * *

_That afternoon the first set of battle lines were drawn, at least for the Blossom twins. For the Lodge family, the lines had been drawn in the sand since before we came along, and what none of us knew, what I didn't know until much later was that by making the decision I did, I ensured that both warpaths were about to collide that Saturday hard...and_ fast.

* * *

_**A/N: So Polly took it into her own hands to protect her sister as Jughead made a risky move with his RSVP. And Jason and Cheryl are itching to teach Ronnie a lesson, uh-oh. Next chapter, the kids hang out two days before party time as they give Veronica a kid's tour of Riverdale, and Veronica offers Betty some advice as secrets are shared. And Archie talks to his dad after the events of this chapter have raised some concerns. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So chapter four is ready. Some events had to be moved to the next as the kid Riverdale gang had their own ideas. But that's not a bad thing right? As usual, I own nothing but my plot.**_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Midsummer Daydream**

_Veronica Lodge was about to be in for a culture shock as we had agreed to invite her for our version of a day of no rules fun around Riverdale before she allowed us into her world for this big party. But while the girls seemingly had fun on their minds, Archie and I were discussing a mystery, a layover from a few days ago that seemingly hadn't let up since. _

* * *

The meeting place was the place of the first meeting, the booth at Pop's Chocklit Shoppe. They had ordered a basket of fries and four shakes to fuel up.

"I'm so glad you guys are coming!" Ronnie smiled. "I thought for sure this wouldn't work out." It wavered slightly. "New girl, you know?"

"Of course it would," Archie replied.

"It's something different around here," Jughead added sipping his root beer float.

"You guys never get new kids?" Ronnie arched an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not that we _never _get new kids…." Betty began.

"They just don't stay interesting for long around here." Jughead pointed out.

"Jug!" Betty said.

"Should...I be... offended?" Ronnie stirred her straw around glancing down briefly then to the boys.

"No," Archie said. "That's actually a compliment coming from him." There were several reasons Jughead didn't hang out with the Blossom crowd even when Archie had some of which was assessments like that.

Jughead grabbed a handful of fries. "So what'd your folks say anyway Betty?" He asked.

"They said it was okay," Betty said. "Dad's going to drop me off and Mom's dropping Polly off at the Blossoms."

"They're not making Polly go with?" Archie found that odd considering how protective Betty's mom could be.

"Nope," Betty shook her head frowning slightly. Now that Archie brought it up, she realized how odd that was. But she shook it off. They probably just wanted to let her do stuff by herself since she was starting fifth grade and Polly was all the way in eighth.

"Who's Polly?" Ronnie asked.

"My older sister. She's in eighth grade." Betty said.

"Bet she knows a lot huh?" Ronnie asked.

"I guess." Betty wasn't nearly as impressed with her older sister as everyone else in town seemed to be. "So where'd you guys move from anyway?" Betty asked.

"New York," Ronnie replied. She snatched a fry at the same moment that Archie had reached for one.

"Oh...uh sorry," Archie pulled his hand back, face flushing red.

"Oh, it's okay!" Ronnie said. She took the fry swirling it in her vanilla ice cream, coating the tip in white and popped it into her mouth in a single bite.

Jughead assessed the situation with a quick glance, keeping quiet, but the smallest smirk was deftly hidden. This was a _situation._

"So what's it like?" Betty asked breaking the strangeness very deliberately with a clearing of her throat.

"Bigger than this," Ronnie said. "Mom and I would go shopping in Herald Square. Macy's is amazing."

"You've actually been to _Macy's and bought stuff_?!"

"Wow, all we've got around here is maple syrup." Jughead deadpanned.

"It's not a big deal," Ronnie said suddenly self-conscious as she fiddled with her charm bracelet.

"What made you wanna come here?" Archie asked curious.

Veronica shrugged. "Dunno, I think Daddy has some work here or something, but Mom and Dad both lived here when they were kids."

"Our parents did too," Archie said. "Think they knew each other?" Archie wondered if that could explain his dad's weirdness lately.

Ronnie shrugged again. "Maybe."

The bell over the door to Pop's rang as some more kids came in, Josie McCoy, Valerie Brown, Melody Valentine and Kevin Keller.

Ronnie glanced around to the new arrivals.

"Come on!" Betty took Ronnie's hand and pulled her from the booth. "I'll introduce you." Betty turned to her other friends. "You guys coming?"

Jughead shook his head. "Archie and I gotta talk about something. We'll catch up."

Archie blinked looking to Jug in surprise, catching his drift despite not actually knowing the conversation topic. There was probably a good reason. "Uh.. yeah we will."

"Okay, don't take too long." Betty looked at them pointedly. "Come on V."

* * *

When the girls left, Archie looked to his best friend. "What's going on?"

"What's going on _with you?_" Jughead shot back. "You're off."

"_You're _off." Archie said. "Nothing's going on."

"Right…" Jug was doubtful as he took another fry from the basket and held it up in plain sight. "What was with this?"

Archie shook his head looking away. "It was an accident."

"Obviously," Jughead replied. "But your face was your hair for a second. You like Ronnie don't you?"

"Well, yeah she's cool like Betty." Archie replied casually.

Jughead tossed the fry at Archie's head. "Dude, 'uh...uh...uh sorry…'" He mocked. "That was not a Betty Cooper apology."

Archie took the fry from his lap and tossed it back. "Shut up."

"Well, it wasn't." Jug said. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," Archie said. As far as he was concerned there was nothing to do, not yet. He barely knew her.

"Good luck with that," Jughead took the fry and put it in his mouth. "The girls are probably plotting something right now. And it's not gonna be pretty. When you get like two or more of them, it's dangerous."

Archie highly doubted that.

* * *

"So what's the story?" Veronica looked at Betty.

Kevin had decided to join them but had gone to the counter to order since Josie and her pussycats had only ordered to go because of their rehearsal schedule.

"What story?"

"You Archie and Jughead. It ever go anywhere with either of them?"

"What are you saying?" Betty frowned as she began playing with the end of her ponytail. "Like _dating_?" Betty's voice went up an octave. "No! Archie's my neighbor. He lives across the street, and Jug's well..."

"Exactly," Veronica gave a small smile. "You just got so awkward right now. So spill. You like _like _one of them don't you?" Betty's little interruption hadn't gone unnoticed. She just had to see if she could get Betty to admit who it was even if she had a hunch.

Betty ducked her head avoiding eye contact.

"Oh my _god_!" Veronica grinned. "You _do?_" The wheels in Veronica's head were turning. She knew just what to do for this. "Well, you're in luck." Ronnie linked arms with Betty. "I'll help you out."

"Wait, what?" Betty blinked.

Kevin came back with his shake. "What'd I miss?" He studied Betty noticing she was pink. "What's up?"

"Betty has a crush!" Veronica said.

Kevin smirked. "Oh really?" He knew a bit about this. He'd stayed over at Betty's to sleep over over the summer a few times, and they both had done light recon. He glanced over to the table where Archie and Jughead were in conversation. "Please tell me you're going to go for it."

"No." Betty said. At her friend's glances, she groaned. "_No!_" She wasn't going to ruin her friendships, because both would be ruined if this went wrong.

""Oh sweet B," Veronica said leaning close pulling her in a one armed hug. "You're going for it." She felt like she should give her a push. Because she could feel the awkward vibes and it was messing with them. This is how school years died. Unresolved Summer drama.

* * *

When the feast of fries and dairy at Pop's was complete, Archie, Betty, Jughead and Veronica left along with Kevin.

"Hey Kev, how was your summer?" Archie asked.

"Good," Kevin replied. "Yours?"

"Same." Archie looked between Veronica and Kevin. "You going to the party Saturday?"

"I'll be there," Kevin said. He hadn't been sure, but after talking to Veronica and Betty, he thought it could be fun. Especially with this new angle.

"Cool," Betty smiled.

"So what's the next stop around here?" Veronica wondered.

"Swimming at Sweetwater River," Archie said. "We'll go get our stuff then meet back up."

"I'll see you guys there," Kevin said. His stuff was at his place.

Veronica nodded. "Okay,"

"Come on, I have an extra suit at my house you can borrow." Betty took Veronica's hand as Archie and Jughead went to the Andrews' house.

* * *

Archie and Jughead ran into his house.

"Hey boys," Fred greeted turning his head quickly as they rushed past. "Whoa what's the rush?"

"Hi Mr. Andrews," Jughead said.

"Hey Dad," Archie stopped. "Sorry, but we're going swimming at Sweetwater River with Betty and Ronnie and Kevin."

Fred nodded. "Ah, okay." He said chuckling slightly. "Have a good time.

"We will," Archie pulled Jughead upstairs quickly.

When the bedroom door closed behind them, Jughead turned to Archie. "He doesn't seem so weird."

"Well he has been." Archie replied. He went to get his trunks. "It's like he's scared or something."

"When you asked about the party right?" Jug confirmed.

"Yeah,"Archie frowned. "When I mentioned it was Ronnie's party."

Jughead frowned as well. "Dunno, maybe ask him."

Archie nodded.

Once the boys were changed, they left.

* * *

_Those conversations at Pop's had changed things for us. We just didn't realize how much. As Archie's concern about his father's mood grew, Veronica Lodge's plans to help her new bff did as well and would pretty much solidify a midsummer nightmare that was preparing for its debut._

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, so lots of interesting conversations happened here. And some feelings are out in the open. So the next chapter will have the swimming at Sweetwater and what happens there as Fred has a conversation with Alice after the girls leave that alerts him to something he didn't know before. And Archie has a further conversation with his dad at the end of the day. And then, party time should be in the next chapter or two._**


End file.
